


[VID] The Last Messiah

by momosansovino



Series: Every Me Every You [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Fanvids, M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: When kryptonite powered monsters invaded the earth, Superman had a hard time fighting them. To make matters worse, he completely lost his power when he tried to rescue Lex Luthor in a near death attack, struck by kryptonite infused electrical energy. The world is going down. And who will be the savior? It’s time for Clark Kent and Lex Luthor to save the day!  (ง •̀_•́)ง





	[VID] The Last Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that this fandom doesn't have a Pacific Rim AU. Too bad the PR AU is always one of my favorites, so I decided to make one. And if anyone watches this video and decides to write something, anything, please don't hesitate. :)

  


  


\- Engaging drop. -

\- Release for drop. -

  


\- "Ready to step into my head, Clark?" -

\- "This isn't my first time, Lex. " -

  


\- Prepare for neural handshake. Starting in 15 seconds. -

\- Neural handshake initiated. Pilot-to-pilot connection engaged. -

\- Right hemisphere is calibrating. -

\- Left hemisphere is calibrating. -

  


\- "I always knew we were drift compatible, Clark. And we will win this war together." -

**Author's Note:**

> Clex pilot giant machine to fight kryptonite enhanced Doomsday TOGETHER will be the most epic superhero and super villain team up EVER.


End file.
